Kingdom konoha 2
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Après avoir laissé Sakura sur leur île et sauver les mondes. Naruto décide de partir à la recherche de Sasuke et du roi. Après un long sommeil, Naruto se réveille dans un manoir inconnu. Malheureusement, les mondes sont de nouveau en danger. Arrivera-t-il à retrouver son ami et à sauver les mondes?
1. Cité du crépuscule

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que Disney**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Attention cher lecteur! Ceci est la suite de Kingdom Konoha, libre à vous de la lire où de commencer par le premier.**

**Réponses aux rewiews (dernier chapitre de Kingdom Konoha)**

**Tsuna: **Et oui dans le jeu, ils ne s'embrassent pas mais ce n'est pas grave^^. Sinon je sais que je poste la suite rapidement mais ces temps-ci je suis trop dans le soriku (donc dans Kingdom hearts). Sinon pour "je suis un impopulaire et fière de l'être je l'aurai bientôt fini et j'en suis contente^^

**A.n'onyme: **Pourtant je t'assure qu'il y a une scène de baiser quand Naruto son pendentif à Sasuke il l'embrasse juste avant ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 1: Cité du crépuscule**_

_- Naruto_! dit une voix

"Qui... Qui est là?" demanda-t-il

- Naruto! S'exclamèrent deux voix, Naruto! Réveille-toi!

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux bleus azurs

A l'extérieur, Donald et Dingo virent la fleur blanche s'ouvrir sur Naruto qui s'étirait comme un chat. Les deux compagnons riaient en voyant leur ami. Ce dernier sauta pour arriver vers les deux autres

- Donald! Dingo! s'exclama Naruto en sautillant avec ses amis

- Quel sieste! Immergea un criquet dans la capuche du porteur de la Keyblade

- Tu veux dire... Qu'on dormait? S'étonna le blond

- Ma foi avec notre air somnolant, répondit Jiminy

- Mais alors quand est-ce qu'on s'est endormi? demanda Dingo

- Attendez! Je m'occupe du résumé, répliqua Naruto, alors tout à commencer quand mon île a été détruite par les sans-cœurs. On s'est rencontré dans la ville de traverse... D'ailleurs, mon dos s'en souvient bien. Ensuite, on est parti dans différents mondes pour retrouver Sakura et Sasuke. Sasuke est devenu un serpent affreux du nom d'Orochimaru. Après, on a fermé la porte de Kingdom Konoha et on a laissé Sakura sur l'île pour repartir à la recherche de Sasuke et du roi Mickey et puis... Je ne vois pas où on s'est endormi...

- Il y a quoi dans ton journal Jiminy? demanda Dingo

Le criquet sortit son livre

- Il n'y a qu'une seule phrase "remercier Naminé", dit Jiminy, mais qui est-ce?

- Connait pas, dit Naruto, et si on sortait pour voir où nous sommes

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils sortirent pour arriver dans un jardin, derrière eux Naruto vit un manoir

- Je ne me souviens pas d'un manoir, dit le blond

- Naruto! Allons-y! s'exclama Donald en entrant dans un petit bois

Naruto les suivit et ils virent un trou dans un mur. Après avoir passé le trou, ils arrivèrent dans une ville bondée de monde. Des bus passaient régulièrement par là, récupérant des passagers. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ce paysage

Le trio avança se fondant dans la masse. Ils trouvèrent une petite montée à l'autre bout de la place principale

Dans la montée, Naruto admirait les maisons couleurs ocres et le ciel qui montrait un magnifique crépuscule

- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu dans cette ville, dit le blond

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda Dingo

Naruto croisa ses bras et il réfléchit

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il

- Avançons! Soupira Donald en allant derrière un rideau rouge un peu déchiré

A l'intérieur, le trio vit trois adolescents assis à certains coins de la pièce. L'un d'eux était blond platine, les cheveux partaient au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient marrons noisettes et il avait un look de rebelle un peu punk. La deuxième personne était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux verts pommes. Le dernier avait des cheveux bruns soutenus par un bandeau. Il avait une tenue ample cachant ses rondeurs

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda le punk-rebelle

- Euh... Rien... On se demandait ce qu'il avait ici, dit Naruto

- Maintenant tu le sais... C'est notre repère, cracha-t-il presque, je suis Hayner. Désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire. Salut...

Le punk partit laissant ses deux amis

- Je m'appelle Pence, dit le brun

- Moi c'est Olette, sourit la jeune fille, et vous?

- Excusez-nous, dit le chien, je vous présente Naruto, Donald et moi c'est Dingo

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux

- Naruto, Donald, Dingo, il y a quelqu'un qui vous cherche, sourit Olette

- Il portait un manteau noir qui cachait son visage mais il avait deux grandes oreilles rondes

Donald et Dingo sourirent et ils sautèrent de joie criant "le roi est à notre recherche"

Naruto lui sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine

- Sasuke, souffla-t-il, nous devons y aller

- Il a dit qu'il vous trouvera à l'église de la gare

Le blond le remercia et ils sortirent du repère

Le trio regardait de partout

- On doit aller où? demanda Naruto

Il vit une personne marchant dans la rue et le blond l'interpela

- Excusez-moi! Savez-vous comment aller à l'église de la gare?

Le passant lui répondit gentiment. Naruto le remercia et il expliqua à Donald et Dingo que le bâtiment était en amont de la ville donc qu'ils devaient monter

Le trio arriva enfin au sommet. Naruto écarquilla les yeux voyant un magnifique coucher de soleil. Derrière lui, il y avait une magnifique horloge avec deux énormes cloches. En contre bas du bâtiment, il était écrit "station"

Soudain, des créatures blanches les entourèrent. Naruto avait l'impression de voir des pantins désarticulés. La Keyblade sortit d'elle-même

- Que? S'étonna le blond

Une créature blanche sauta sur Naruto. Ce dernier amena la Keyblade devant son visage. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un sortant de nulle part terrassa les pantins rapidement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant une Keyblade dorée.

Soudain, Donald et Dingo écrasèrent le dos de Naruto qui se retrouva face contre terre

- Votre majesté? S'étonna le canard en voyant une petite personne avec un manteau noir et deux grandes oreilles

La personne leur fit signe de se taire

- Vous devez prendre le train et quitter la ville, dit le roi en tendant un sac à Dingo avant de partir sous le regard surpris de Donald

- Votre majesté, souffla-t-il

- DEGAGEZ DE LA VOUS M'ECRASER! cria Naruto faisant renverser les deux squatteurs sur son dos, génial... Quand j'aurai retrouvé Sasuke je prends un rendez-vous pour une échographie de mon dos

- Allons Naruto... Tu n'étais pas content de revoir le roi? S'étonna Dingo

- Vous êtes sur au moins que c'était le roi? La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, on devait fermer la porte de Kingdom Konoha et il était enfermé avec Sasuke... Donc si c'était bien lui... Cela veut dire que Sasuke est là aussi!

Ses deux amis sourirent devant l'entrain de Naruto

- Allez les amis! C'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure à la recherche du roi qui vient de partir on ne sait où et de Sasuke, s'exclama le blond en sortant le pendentif bleu en forme d'étoile de sa poche.

- C'est celui de Sasuke, non? S'étonna Dingo

- Oui... Et lui il a le mien, sourit le porteur de la Keyblade, lorsqu'on allait se séparer j'ai échangé nos pendentifs... Car il y a longtemps, j'ai entendu une légende sur les pendentifs en forme de paopu... Il était dit que lorsque deux personnes s'échangent le pendentif... Un jour, ils se retrouveront. J'espère que Sasuke avait compris mon message

- Surement après tout, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sur ton île sinon le roi t'aurait prévenu que Sasuke était rentré chez vous, sourit Dingo

- Oui tu as raison... D'ailleurs, on doit aller où? demanda Naruto

- On doit prendre le train, intervint Donald

Le trio rentra dans le bâtiment près d'eux

- Attendez! s'exclama des voix derrière eux et ils virent Hayner, Pence et Olette

- On voulait vous dire au revoir... On s'était dit que c'était plus sympas, avoua le punk, je m'excuse de mon comportement envers vous

- Ce n'est rien... dit Naruto en allant vers le guichet il prit l'argent dans les mains de Dingo. C'était un petit sac orange avec un dessin dessus et des perles accrochaient à une ficelle

Olette écarquilla les yeux et elle sortit le même porte-monnaie

- Ce sont les mêmes! s'exclama Donald

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme

Naruto demanda trois billets pour le train et il les prit. Le blond regarda l'immense gare et il sentit une vague de nostalgie le prendre d'un coup.

Le trio alla vers un train bleu avec des étoiles imprimées dessus.

- Merci d'être venu nous dire au revoir, sourit Naruto

- Dis-moi Naruto? Tu es sur que tu n'es jamais venu dans cette ville? demanda Hayner

- Comment...

- Cela se voit immédiatement que tu n'es pas d'ici, dit Olette, après tout, tu as beau avoir notre âge... Tu dois suivre notre cursus scolaire entre autre une rédaction à sujet libre

- Une rédaction! Paniqua le blond, mais par contre tu as raison... Je ne suis pas d'ici et je suis certain de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, pourquoi?

- Pour rien, répliqua Hayner

Soudain, une larme s'écoula de ses yeux sous le regard surpris de ses camarades.

- Oh... dit le blond essuyant la traitresse qui s'était échappée

- Reprends-toi vieux, répliqua Hayner sous un regard suspicieux

- Bien... Je... Je dois y aller, dit Naruto en fermant la porte du train derrière lui

L'appareil se mit en marche emportant ses passagers qui se résumaient à Donald, Dingo et Naruto. Ce dernier sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine

- Vous savez quoi... Je suis triste... J'ai l'impression que je ne reverrai jamais cette magnifique ville, avoua Naruto

- On reviendra, sourit Donald

- Oui on dira bonjour à Hayner et ses amis... Alors ne pense pas à des choses tristes, ajouta Dingo

Le blond sourit faiblement et il regarda son reflet. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression de se voir sans se voir. La personne dans son reflet avec des cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens ne connaissant nullement la gravité. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens et un visage sans aucune cicatrice...

-_ Naruto..._

* * *

Rewiews?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Et voilà c'était la suite de Kingdom Konoha ^^. Désolé j'ai fait directement la partie Naruto mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien

Naru-chan: Mais c'est qui la personne que je vois à la fin?

Sasu-chan: C'est un secret que l'auteur refusera sans doute de nous dire... Sinon j'apparais quand

Lovelessnaru-chan (part se cacher dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte à clé): RAREMENT

Sasu-chan: QUOI! Sors immédiatement de la salle de bain que je te chidorise

Lovelessnaru-chan: AU SECOURS!

Naru-chan: Vu que c'est le premier chapitre et que Sasuke va tuer l'auteur je m'occupe des détails. Pour les lecteurs, on vous rappelle que cette fic est la suite de Kingdom Konoha. J'espère que vous avez bien aimés ce petit retour en force de cette fic et que vous laisserez des rewiews pour l'auteur qui sera sans doute morte quand elle ouvrira la porte. Je vous dis à la prochaine


	2. La tour mystérieuse

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite de cette fic^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Non Roxas ne sera pas remplacé par Minato^^. Et pour l'histoire de Roxas c'est fait exprès pour garder le suspense du simili de Naruto. Sinon à peu près deux ou trois chapitres.

**Soln96: **Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai survécu à la terrible attaque de Sasuke et voici la suite

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 2: La tour mystérieuse**_

Le train arriva doucement dans un nouvel endroit. La nuit se mêlait au jour

Le trio sortit du véhicule dimensionnel. Donald et Dingo avancèrent tranquillement tandis que Naruto regardait le train disparaître

- Et voilà! Il est parti! Ria le blond en allant vers Donald et Dingo

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et ils virent un "homme" suspect devant celle-ci. Naruto leva un sourcil curieux de savoir ce qu'un gros chat en armure pouvait faire devant un tel tour.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes? demanda le blond

- C'est très simple, répondit le chat sans les voir, il paraît que le maître de cette tour est un grand sorcier. Si c'est ce le cas, je le veux comme garde du corps et vu que Maléfique veut une petite armée de Sans-cœur je l'aide. En vérité, je lui dois un service

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Donc tu es du côté des méchants, s'exclama le porteur de la Keyblade

- Vous venez de le comprendre? Ria le chat et il se retourna et il vit Donald et Dingo avant d'écarquiller les yeux, c'est vous!

- Pat? S'exclamèrent en cœur Donald et Dingo

- Vous connaissez monsieur le gros chat? S'étonna Naruto

- Et comment Pat nous cause des problèmes depuis des années et pour le punir le roi l'a enfermé dans une autre dimension. Je me demande comment il s'est libéré, expliqua Dingo

- Je vais vous le dire c'est Maléfique, sourit Pat, les pouvoirs de Maléfique sont les plus grands de tout l'univers

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette farce des plus douteuses

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire blondinet? S'énerva Pat

- Premièrement, le "blondinet" s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi. Troisièmement, Maléfique est morte... On l'a tuée il y a peu de temps. Et pour finir, n'importe qu'elle armée tu feras... Je la détruirai

Naruto lui lança un regard déterminé et presque tueur. Ce regard fit trembler Donald et Dingo

- Naruto se serait-il trouvé une double personnalité pendant qu'on dormait? Souffla le chien

- Je l'ignore mais c'est peut-être le côté sans-cœur qui ressort, chuchota le canard

- Sans-cœur à l'attaque! s'exclama Pat en faisant sortir des petites créatures noires du sol

Naruto ne leur laissa même pas la possibilité aux sans-cœurs d'attaquer qu'il les détruit rapidement. Une aura presque noire s'échappa des yeux du blond

- Tu vas voir sale gamin ce qu'il arrive de s'en prendre au Puissant Pat, s'écria le chat en s'élançant sur Naruto

Ce dernier évita l'attaque habillement. Ses mouvements étaient plus souples et il envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Pat qui partit plus loin

- D'ailleurs "Puissant Pat" qui vit dans cette tour? demanda Naruto

- Ah vous l'ignorez mais c'est le puissant Yen-Sid mais à l'heure qu'il est il doit être déjà un sans-cœur, ria le chat

- Maître Yen-Sid habite ici? dit Donald étonné avant de courir vers la tour

- C'est le professeur du roi, expliqua Dingo

- Il doit être fort, sourit Naruto avant de partir également dans la tour

Naruto monta les marches combattant de temps en temps les sans-cœurs qui firent vite transformer en nuage sombre

- Des sans-cœurs, des sans-cœurs, des sans-cœurs, râla Donald

- On dirait que rien n'a changé, soupira Naruto, allons voir ce qu'il a derrière cette porte.

En l'ouvrant, Donald et Dingo s'inclinèrent devant le vieil homme sur sa chaise. Ce dernier était un homme d'âge mûr. Il portait un chapeau bleu avec des étoiles jaune dessus. Ses cheveux grisonnant avaient la même couleur que sa longue barbe. Il portait une sorte de peignoir bleu

- Maître Yen-Sid c'est un honneur, dit Donald toujours en s'inclinant

- Salut, répliqua Naruto en levant son bras pour saluer le vieil homme

- Naruto un peu de respect, s'énerva le canard

- Ainsi dont tu es le fameux Naruto, intervint Yen-Sid, je suis ravi de te rencontrer j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi et sur tes capacités. Je les ai également vus dans ma boule de cristal quand j'ai senti ta présence.

Naruto rougit

- Désolé, dit le blond

- Tu manies parfaitement ta Keyblade et j'en suis ravi après tout comme vous avez pu le remarquer avant de venir à moi. Les sans-cœurs sont encore là malgré vos actions d'il y a un an, répondit Yen-Sid

- Un an! s'exclama Naruto, vous voulez dire qu'on a dormi pendant un an!

- Malheureusement oui, pendant un an vous avez dormi, dit le vieux sorcier

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je n'ai jamais fait une aussi longue sieste debout, souffla Naruto, d'habitude je dors 10 heures et non 365 jours. C'est bizarre comme le message dans le journal de Jiminy

- Naruto laisse maître Yen-Sid continuer son récit, soupira Donald

- Ce n'est rien Donald il est normal que vous soyez surpris. Donc pour en revenir aux sans-cœurs. Le temps qu'une trace de ténèbres demeure dans le cœur de quelqu'un les sans-cœurs continueront à exister. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un nouveau problème, expliqua Yen-Sid

- Une nouvelle quête? S'étonna Naruto, désolé de dire ça mais j'avais plutôt comme projet d'aller chercher Sasuke

- Naruto... Ton choix d'aller chercher ton ami et les futurs événements te sont liés de très près. Tu es la clé Naruto

- Je suis la clé? S'étonna Naruto et il tendit son bras pour activer sa Keyblade

- Naruto l'élu de la Keyblade... dit le sorcier, maintenant je me dois de vous parler des ennemis que vous rencontreraient tout au long de votre quête.

Une image de Donald apparut. Ce dernier se transforma en petite créature noire

- Souvenez-vous lorsqu'on se laisse aller par les ténèbres de son cœur on devient un sans-cœur... Mais cela vous le savez déjà, dit Yen-Sid, maintenant parlons de chose inédite

Des créatures blanches apparurent

- Une personne bonne ou mauvaise peu devenir un sans-cœur cependant si sa volonté est forte son corps se matérialise en créature comme celle-ci, on les appelle simili mais contrairement au sans-cœur elles peuvent réfléchir et ne se laissent pas influencer par les instincts. Les similis n'existent pas ce ne sont que des carapaces vides sans cœur destinées à retourner au néant

Soudain, des hommes encapuchonnés apparurent en vidéo

- Voici un nouveau type de simili. C'est simili supérieur aux autres ont créé un groupe appeler l'Organisation XIII. Ils dirigent les similis inférieurs. Il est clair que cette Organisation a désormais un but et le roi est parti pour trouver des renseignements, expliqua Yen-Sid

- Nous devons le retrouver ainsi que Sasuke et les aider. Je suis sur qu'il doit aider le roi et maintenant on se lance dans l'aventure. On arrêtera l'Organisation XIII ainsi que leur plan, répliqua Naruto

- Bien... Naruto tu feras mieux d'avoir une tenue plus adéquate ceci semble un peu trop petit, dit le vieil homme

Naruto se regarda et il remarqua qu'en effet il avait grandi. Le trio alla dans la salle à côté et ils virent trois fées, un rouge, une bleue et une verte.

- Regardez mesdames Naruto, Donald et Dingo, dit la fée rouge

- Tu es venu pour une nouvelle tenue? Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, dit la bleue prenant la main de Naruto tandis que la rouge posa sa main sur les fesses du blond qui rougit

Les fées commencèrent à jeter des sorts sur la tenue de Naruto. Ce dernier croit qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre. Il est passé de sa tenue petite à celle de princesse presque dénudée, sumo, esprit renard, ange et pour finir en vieux bonze avant de s'énerver ordonnant aux fées de lui trouver une tenue adéquate.

Les fées lui créèrent une tenue auxquelles Naruto sourit. Il avait une veste noire avec des manches courtes. Un débardeur orange avec une feuille en ras de cou. Dans son dos, il y a avait une spiral rouge. Un pantacourt arrivant à mi-jambe orange et des chaussures jaunes

- Cette tenue possède des pouvoirs particuliers et tu en auras besoin pour cette quête qui sera deux fois plus difficile, dit la verte

Le blond soupira et il repartit voir maître Yen-Sid qui leur a préparé le vaisseau Gummi. Le trio se sentit fin prêt à partir

- Ne soyez pas presser, dit Yen-Sid, je dois vous mettre en garde... Lors de votre exploit les parcelles entre les mondes ont du disparaître...

- Comment va-t-on se déplacer? Pleurnicha Naruto

- Ne vous en faîtes pas si le roi a raison alors les parcelles entre les mondes vont se rouvrir mais pour cela il faudra verrouiller certain verrou céleste. La Keyblade vous guidera... Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les trois

- Maître Yen-Sid merci pour tous, dit le blond et ses deux compagnons en s'inclinant et ils montèrent dans le vaisseau Gummi pour une nouvelle aventure

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Voilà c'était la suite de Kingdom konoha **

**Naru-chan: Elle était plutôt longue à venir**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Oui honte à moi... **

**Naru-chan: Sinon j'ai entendu dire que Sasuke va s'énerver si il n'apparaît pas dans les prochains chapitres!**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Mon dieu... Je vais mourir! Je vais commencer mon testament... Alors mes fics est mes idées... Mon dieu, je ne sais pas à qui transmettre! Désolé... Donc je vais survivre pour vous. Alors laissez des rewiews! A la prochaine^^**


	3. La forteresse oubliée 1

**Hello tout le monde! Je préviens que jusqu'au 7 Août j'aurai des petits problèmes avec internet donc soyez patient pour les autres fics.**

**Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew pour le chapitre précédent**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 3: La forteresse oubliée 1**_

Naruto, Donald et Dingo soupirèrent à peine leur aventure commencée qu'ils tombèrent sur un os. Il n'y avait qu'un seul monde qu'il pouvait rejoindre. Le porteur de la Keyblade écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant la forteresse oubliée.

Jamais il n'aurait oublié ce jour fatidique où il a définitivement perdu Sasuke dans les ténèbres à cause d'Orochimaru et de sa quête de pouvoir. Naruto se rappelait douloureusement que pour sauver Sakura il a du se planter la Keyblade de son meilleur ami dans son propre cœur.

Donald se remémorait les différentes péripéties dans ce château infernal quant à Dingo lui il trouvait que la forteresse oubliée avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Ils descendirent du vaisseau et Naruto regarda autour de lui s'attendant à grimper des marches pendant longtemps mais il écarquilla les yeux voyant que le château avait totalement changé, plus aucun tuyau coupé et d'installation encombrante ainsi que des cachots infestés par les rats.

Tout sembler neuf, des petites boutiques s'étaient ouvertes, des personnes vagabondaient dans les rues. Naruto se demandait dans quelle dimension parallèle il était tombé avant de se rappeler qu'il avait dormi pendant un an.

- C'est différent, dit Dingo

- Il s'en passe des choses pendant un an, soupira Naruto

Soudain, des sans-cœurs apparurent les encerclant. Le blond sortit sa Keyblade et s'élança vers les créatures sombres. Quand il alla frapper le sans-cœur une boule blanche s'activa détruisant le sans-cœur. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant des centaines de boule blanche détruire leurs adversaires

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe! s'exclama le porteur de la Keyblade

- C'est le système de défense de la ville, répondit une petite voix moqueuse. Naruto tourna la tête et il vit Youffie sur le toit d'une maison. Cette dernière avait beaucoup changé ses vêtements étaient moins farfelues, elle portait une veste noire avec un short noir. Youffie avait un bandeau noir avec des liserés blancs autour de sa tête

Naruto se dit qu'il avait vraiment loupé des choses pendant un an.

Soudain, des similis apparurent entourant le trio qui les attaqua. Le blond fut surpris d'arriver à les vaincre cette fois-ci. Youffie descendit de son perchoir

- Sa baigne les amis? demanda-t-elle

- Oui sa va... Tu as beaucoup changé, sourit Naruto

- Tu crois quoi?

Naruto sourit avant de porter sa main vers ses sourcils qu'il fronça

- Même si on ne se revoit plus jamais on ne s'oubliera, dit le blond avec une voix faussement grave

- C'est censé être Léon? demanda Youffie

Le porteur de la Keyblade rougit à cette remarque et il se gratta la joue nerveusement

- Alors encore des problèmes? Sourit Naruto

- Comme tu peux le constater, cela fait un an qu'on essaie de rendre sa beauté à la forteresse oubliée permettant aux habitants de ce monde à revenir chez eux en toute sécurité, expliqua la brune, venez Léon vous attend!

Le trio suivit la jeune femme jusque dans une petite bâtisse en bois. Naruto ouvrit la porte et Youffie passa en coup de vent devant lui

- Voici le quartier général de la restauration de la forteresse oubliée, s'exclama la brune

- Je le savais, dit Léon. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé contrairement à Youffie

- De quoi? demanda Naruto

- Un moment, tout le monde s'est souvenu de vous au même moment, répondit le châtain

- Attend! Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez oublié! s'écria le blond, génial... En plus de dormir pendant un an, tout le monde nous a oubliés

- Bon sang, quel fainéant! Intervint Cid qui n'avait pas changé également

- Je ne te permets pas... Surtout que nous aussi on ne sait pas pourquoi on dormait. On était parti à la recherche de Sasuke et du roi. A notre "réveil", on s'est retrouvé dans un manoir un an plus tard. Il y a quand même un problème.

Un grand blanc suivit le discours de Naruto. Personne n'osait parler face à la révélation de peur de blesser quelqu'un. Le silence fut alors briser par Naruto

- A part ça, j'ai vu que vous avez une invasion de sans-cœur, sourit le blond

- Oui et pour cela nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons placé un système de défense opérationnel malheureusement. Il ne repousse pas les sans-cœurs qui nous attaquent continuellement, expliqua Léon, venez avec moi au pavillon

Naruto et ses amis hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent leur ami. Sur le chemin, ils durent se battre avec les créatures des ténèbres et les similis. Le blond pouvait profiter rapidement du nouveau paysage de la forteresse oubliée. Il trouvait la cité totalement différente de ses souvenirs. Il voyait des maisons habitées, des boutiques de vêtement, de bijou et autres objets utiles de la vie quotidienne.

Le blond trouvait qu'ils avaient fait un excellent travail malgré les tâches sur le tableau: les sans-cœurs et les similis. Ces derniers sortaient comme des termites à tout bout de champs.

Le quatuor composé de Naruto, Donald, Dingo et Léon arrivèrent enfin au pavillon. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant au loin un château sombre où il grouillait de millier de sans-cœur. En contre bas, il vit des similis se pavaner sur le terrain bleuté.

- C'est vraiment affreux et on ne peut pas restaurer à cause d'eux. Naruto peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe? demanda Léon

- Eh bien... Il y a un chat stupide du nom de Pat qui essaie de contrôler les sans-cœurs mais il n'est pas capable de se protéger tout seul... Non notre vrai problème ce sont les similis les créatures blanches. Nous avons appris par maître Yen-Sid que les similis sont des carapaces vides mais que contrairement aux sans-cœurs ils sont capables de réfléchir et d'élaborer des stratégies. Ils ont crée une organisation appelée l'Organisation XIII.

- Tu parles de nous, dit une voix rauque

Naruto courut vers la cour près du pavillon

- Où êtes-vous! s'exclama le blond

- Nous sommes là pour profiter de nos retrouvailles, dit la voix qui apparut devant les yeux du porteur de la Keyblade

Ils virent des hommes apparaître dans un nuage sombre.

- La classe, souffla Naruto

- Naruto ne les encourage pas, intervint Donald

- Je suis impressionné par le style de se téléporter... Mince c'est vrai! Que voulez-vous! s'exclama le blond, pourquoi faîtes-vous ça?

Soudain, leurs ennemis disparurent.

- Quand je te disais qu'il partait avec classe, je ne mens jamais, répliqua Naruto

Tout d'un coup, un de leur homme apparut devant eux.

- Te voilà maître de la Keyblade, dit la personne encapuchonnée, je vois que tu es plus beau que ce qu'on raconte. Dommage, je n'ai pas de cœur pour tomber amoureux de toi

- Désolé le mien est déjà pris, répliqua Naruto

- Tu me brises le cœur... Quoi que je n'en ai pas, rétorqua l'inconnu avec une voix ironique

Naruto activa sa Keyblade et il regarda méchamment son adversaire

- Je n'y crois pas il me regardait exactement comme ça, rit l'homme avant de disparaître

- Mais de qui il parle ce type classe? se demanda Naruto

- Qui a pris ton cœur? Chuchota Donald

Le blond rougit avant de regarder ailleurs.

Soudain, Youffie courut vers eux amenant une carte

- Les gars! Regardez! s'exclama la brune

Elle arriva vers eux et elle sourit

- Voici vos cartes de membre de la restauration de la forteresse oubliée, sourit Youffie en donnant les cartes à ses amis

Naruto sourit en voyant son nom écrit sur une carte violette.

Tout d'un coup, la carte s'illumina d'une forte lumière. Le papier libéra un forte qui ouvrit une serrure. La Keyblade s'activa d'elle-même l'envoyant dans une autre dimension. Un symbole s'inscrit à ses pieds. Elle avait la forme d'un soleil mais en spirale avec des drôles d'écriture.

Naruto tendit sa Keyblade vers la serrure qui s'activa.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Léon

- Un passage s'est ouvert... souffla Naruto

- On doit partir, ajouta Dingo

- Dans ce cas, une nouvelle quête va commencer et je dois ENCORE sauver le monde, soupira le blond, je dois aussi retrouver Sasuke, le roi et le moyen de me téléporter comme ces types en manteau noir... Mon dieu, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Léon si tu trouves Sasuke ou le roi, préviens-nous immédiatement

- Oui bien sur. Allez aider les mondes. Mais faîtes attention l'Organisation XIII ont l'air dangereux

Naruto hocha la tête et il partit vers le vaisseau Gummi


End file.
